Diva Unleashed
by Mrs.RossShorLynchR5
Summary: Austin broke Ally's heart killing her metaphorically. But the death of Ally was the birth of Sysilia. Will Sisilia be the death of Austin? Will they get back together? The summary sucks but the first chapter will explain all. I promise. And I don't own A&A.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

WOAH WOAH WOAH! I'm not nerdy little Allyson Marie Dawson anymore. I'm Sisylia now. My stage fright is long gone. My look has been updated. New friends. Did I mention I'm on the brink of becoming famous? Yup. My bad girl heart breaker songs scored me a recod deal. The jerk face that broke me is at star records so there's no way in hell I was accepting that deal. But Metalica Records loved my music and was more than ready to sign me. I'm 18 so I wanted to move out and they bought me a house, and car. They also helped me make accounts to manage my money. My life is completely different now. Why I wasted time with him and why I wasted SOO many tears on him I will never know. Oh. And my first music video for my song so over you comes out next week. I especially like the beginning where I look like the old Ally in her nerdy clothes and all. Except shes dead in an allyway. Then I, Sisylia Marano, come out and just kicks the body aside and dance seductively with my sisters. Oh I forgot to mention that. Two other girls from Metalica are now my sisters. We all get along and they are my backup singers/dancers. I remember when I told, well formerly Trish now Amelia, and, formerly Cassidy now Mercady about all this they supported me a thousand and ten percent. Metalica just so happened to find two girls I knew. Haha. Life is funny. If u want the story of how Austin Monica Moon broke my heart, here it is…and I'm only telling it once.

*Flashbacj* Ally'S POV

I wish I Sonic Boom had more workers. At least my boyfriend will be here soon. To help. Yes the Austin Monica Moon is my boyfriend. And I Allyson Marie Dawson am Austin's girlfriend. There he is. WOAH! Who the hell is that? And what the hell is up with the wardrobe update? Calm down Allyson. He'll explain in a minute. See he's walking in now.

No POV

Austin- *walks in* Hey Allyson.

Ally- Heyy Austin.

Austin- Meet me in the practice room. We gotta talk.

Ally- S-sure.

*Practice Room*

Ally- So what's up? Ur acting super different. It's starting to scare me.

Austin- We're through.

Ally- W-what? Austin. Why are you doing this?

Austin- Listen bitch. We're over. I know u with ur stage fright and terrible dancing may not understand but I'm firing u and ur no longer my girlfriend.

Ally- *Angrily* Whatever. I don't want an asshole boyfriend anyway. Get out of my life and good luck finding good songs that don't make like a man slut.

Austin- Bitch please, nobody knows u but scream my name and heads turn. Good luck finding a spot in the music industry when u can barely stand on ur own two feet.

Sysilia's POV

Thts how Ally died. Austin killed her and me and my rage turned the walking corpse into the blue eyed blonde that dresses in leather jackets and skinny jeans not caring what negativity comes her way tht is Sysilia. I don't get close to people. The only people that know the real me are Amelia and Mercady. But since our names are long we i cal Mercady Cady and Amelia calls her Macy. I call Amelia Mel while Cady calls her Amy. And finally Cady calls me Sis and Mel calls me Silia. We all have bad back stories. Cady was kicked out of her old band cause the guitar player broke up with her and abused her. Mel was raped and the brother that cared about her and protected her died of cancer. Her parents had died when she was little but luckily she ran and Metalica found her just before she could be stuck in a foster home. Anyways there's one of those update news thingys. Ooh lets see what they say about Mel Cady and I.

*newa anouncer*

Well Sysilia, Amelia, and Mercady Marano as the three hottest girls in the entertainment buis right now. With her talented and beautiful sisters at her side Sysilia Marano is on top of the charts right now. Her music video was leaked on iTunes so go get it if u like awesome music and dancing. Sysilia and her sisters definately know how to show their stuff and win the audiences attention. All we can say is that Austin Moon betther watch out.

Back to Sysilia's POV

Hahaha. Yes, Austin better watch his back before I stab it. Not to mention my video is number one on the charts while his is number 5. Should I point out that Over You was leaked and not released? Haha. Karma sucks. But she's one of my besties. Hey, Dallas is suposed to be over now. Yes. Dallas is our manager. He supported me and was more than ready to be our manager. We all agreed if we see Austin tht Dallas and I are dating. We also agreed tht Austin can never find out our real names. But it doesn't matter. It's not like I'll ever have to deal with him again. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Sysilia's POV (with Dallas)

Ok. He's here. I wonder if he knows the video leaked?

"Hey Dallaa, did u know Over You was leaked?"

"I know now."

"So. What now?" Cady asks.

"Now u girls get to do a few shows and radio interviews. I talk to the guys st Metalica and they said based off of responses wr get to the performance sand video u may be able to release the album soon."

"Cool. So what was the bad news u wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Uhhhh-"

"Dallas?"

"Ok. Stat Records and Metalica are both asked to merge with Silo Records."

"How is that b- NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NO!"

"Sysilia. I know you hate him but we don't have much of a choice. And they can't make you work "with" him the worst that can happen would be you see eachother in the same building. Is that so bad? Plus he doesn't know u used to be Ally."

"Fiiiiiinnnnnnnneee but if anyone tells him or helps him figure it out I wil kill them with my own two hands mercilessly. Got it?"

"Sys when u threaten US we know u mean serious business we got it. Right Amy?"

"Right Macy." Mel said.

"Sorry. I know that was slightly out of line but thanks for understanding."

"No prob Sys." Cady says.

"Yeah Silia its cool, we get it." Mel says.

"Thanks. U two r awesome. And Dallas. What does this mean? Will we have to change locations and go to Silo? Or do we just keep going to Metalica?"

"We can go to any three of the locations…but something tells me you won't be headed over to Star even if ur life depended on it."

"U got that right."

"And ur next recording sesion is tomorrow at half pass noon. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me. Mel Cady u guys cool?"

"I'm down." Cady says.

"Why not." Mel agrees.

"Good. I'll have the Limo pick u up at 12:15?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

"U girls feel like grabbing some dinner to celebrate number 1 video?"

"U girls up for it?" I ask Cady and Mel. They agreed and we left. We went to Italiananita (A/N yes I made this up) and skipped right to dessert. But a almost vaguely familiar hooded figure walked in. I payed no mind to it. But when we were leaving the girls and I went to wash up…but then on my way back to the Limo the figure blocked me.

"What?" I spat to the person purposely blocking my path. This was practically asking for a stab.

"Hey hot stuff." The blonde in the sunglasses says trying to phase me into flirting back.

"Move. I have much beter things to do than have some idiot flirt with me."

"I like em feisty." He says. I know what I should do.

"Do u?" I say seductively getting closer to him.

"He'll yeah." He says back.

"We'll-" I say before kneeing him in the place. He falls to the floor…he's unconscious. Cool. I didn't even know I was that strong. But the guy reminded me of someone. Who? I dunno. But it doesn't matter. I get to the Limo and tell the girls what just happened. They were surprised. But they congratulated me on the last part and Dallas winced playfully. We hear the radio anouncer say "Sysilia Marano look-alike knocks out Austin Moon. Details next hour."

"Silia. Did u know it was Austin?"

"No…but I could tell I hated him from somewhere. He tried to hit on me but I said no…then when he couldn't take the hint of me not being interested i played along and kneed him."

"Clever Sis. But what now?"

"Calm down. They said look-alike. Come to think of it…why did they say look alike? Hey Mel, can I borrow ur mirror?"

"Sure." She hands it to me and I look at my face in the little mirror. Oh; now THAT makes sense.

"Well?" Cady and Mel ask in unison, genuinely curious.

"My hair is wavy and I forgot my contacts. Him? You'd think we'd have notice that. Go figure." I say.

"Yeah. How did that go unnoticed?"

"I dunno. Lets just make sure it doesn't happen when we go do concerts and stuff."

"Yeah. But lucky break. Huh?" Dallas asked.

"Hell yeah. I don't need my career to start with stories of me beating up Moon."

"Exactly. Anyways I'll c u guys for recording tomorrow." Dallas says when we pull up at our house.

"Ok. C u tomorrow." I say getting out.

Sysilia's POV

I wake up to my phone blaring "over you" causing me to wake up. I see its a text from Dallas.

*Don't oversleep. Recording sesion today. :D*

I replied to the text with a simple ok. I check the time. 10:30. Ok, I'll go shower and brush me teeth and make breakfast for me and the girls.

30 Minutes Later

Ok. I think I'll make French Toast. The girls like when I make that and I hate pancakes, so French Toast it is. I mix the egg batter and start to flip the first peice and count 3, 2, 1. Sure enough Cady and Mel come running down stairs.

"I smell Silia's French toast." Mel says excitedly.

"Sis. I'll never understand how u make that taste SOOO good." Cady says.

"We'll…eat up." I say handing them both a plate with 4 slices then grabbing my own plate.

"Coffee, Juice, tea, or hot cocoa?" Cady asks standing at the counter with 3 glasses of hot water.

"Cofee's good for me." I answer her.

"I'll take hot cocoa." Mel answers while setting the table. We always split the work up like this. First person up makes breakfast, the other two split the tasks of making drinks and setting the table. As far as dishes go we just wash whatever we use. Mel, Cady, and I had gotten really really close. We even made a pact to never get married; always be the heartbreaker not heartbroken. We even have a little joke that went with that. That day we all went and bought rings with our favorite gems on it. If a guy hits on us we say that we're married into friendship. Anyways it's 11:00. We're just about done with breakfast.

"Sis? What time do we have to get to Metalica?" Cady asked.

"I think 12." I reply.

"Ok. I'm gonna go get ready so Amy can have a long shower." Cady says.

"Cool. Hey. Don't forget ur ring." I say and we all laugh at our lame clever joke.

"I won't." Cady laughs then leaving to shower. Mel looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Ur sure u can handle being on the same label as Austin Idiot Moon?" She asks me.

"The label I don't have a problem with…not ripping his head off if I see him…I have a problem with." I say.

"We'll…Macy and I won't stop u…security on the other hand might raze u or something."

"Yeah…then I'd be charged with murder cause no one can live headless."

"Hah. Yeah I guess. Then Macy and I would have to be strippers for a night and bail you out."

"Puh-leaze 30 minutes working at a strip club I'm sure could not just pay bail u could probably afford a private jet after. Guys are suckers and we're heartbreakingly sexy. Hah tease them cause they can't have what they want."

"Ur silly. But Austin I bet is gonna just stay at Star Records."

"I guess."

"IM FINISHED U CAN GO IN NOW!" Cady yells.

"OKAY! THANK YOU!" Mel yells.

"YOUR WELCOME!" Cady replies.

*at 12:00*

"Guys Limo's here!" I call to Cady and Mel.

"Comming!" They both yell. Shortly after they're downstairs and we leave for the studio. So pumped to get back in the studio. There won't be any troubles. Right?

A/N Ok. I am liking this story…but I feel like my other story is getting more response. Please review and tell me if u think I should continue. Also if this seems familiar it is. I got the idea from another A&A fanfic called "How She Became The Diva" but I am changing the plotline. If u don't read it look under the stories I follow. It's amazing. If u r the author of that story please bless the world of fanfics with an update. But please let me know if this story is worth writing. Oh and lastly I only wrote from my phone so sorry about mistakes.

LETS GET LOUD


	3. Chapter 3

Sysilia's POV (at Metalica)

I can't wait. I can feel the Adrenalin filling me. I love music. Writing, recording, performing, anything that involves music send Adrenalin through me. I think I see the same thing in Cady and Mel. Music seems to flow through us as easily as Estrogen and blood. Yes. Time to record.

*Sysilis*

Now that it's all said and done,

I can't believe you were the one

To build me up and tear me down,

Like an old abandoned house.

What you said when you left

Just left me cold and out of breath.

*Mercady*

I fell too far, was in way too deep.

Guess I let you get the best of me.

*Amelia*

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it's really over.

I'm finally getting better.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you.

*All three*

You took a hammer to these walls,

Dragged the memories down the hall,

Packed your bags and walked away.

There was nothing I could say.

And when you slammed the front door shut,

A lot of others opened up,

So did my eyes so I could see

That you never were the best for me.

*Amelia*

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it's really over.

I'm finally getting better.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you.

*Mercady*

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

*Sysilia*

Now that it's all said and done,

I can't believe you were the one

To build me up and tear me down,

Like an old abandoned house.

What you said when you left

Just left me cold and out of breath.

*Mercady*

I fell too far, was in way too deep.

Guess I let you get the best of me.

*Amelia*

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it's really over.

I'm finally getting better.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you.

*All three*

You took a hammer to these walls,

Dragged the memories down the hall,

Packed your bags and walked away.

There was nothing I could say.

And when you slammed the front door shut,

A lot of others opened up,

So did my eyes so I could see

That you never were the best for me.

*Amelia*

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it's really over.

I'm finally getting better.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you.

*Mercady*

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

*Sysilia*

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it's really over.

I'm finally getting better.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

Well I'm putting my heart back together,

'Cause I got over you.

Well I got over you.

I got over you.

*All three*

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you. (A/N I don't own the song so don't sue me)

"That was awesome u 3. Y don't u take five and come back and we'll record I knew u were trouble, wide awake, and cockiness?" Dallas asked.

"Y not do I knew U were Trouble now so its the sesion is split two songs each?" I ask.

"Sure. Ok go ahead when the music starts."

Sysilia- Once upon time

A few mistakes ago

Mercady- I was in your sights

You got me alone

All three- You found me

You found me

You found me

Mercady- I guess you didn't care

And I guess I liked that

Sysilia- And when I fell hard

You took a step back

All three- Without me, without me, without me

Sysilia- And he's long gone

When he's next to me

Mercady- And I realize the blame is on me

Sysilia- Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Mercady- So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places i'd never been

Sysilia- Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places i'd never been

Mercady- Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

All Three- Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Sysilia- No apologies

He'll never see you cry

Mercady- Pretend he doesn't know

That he's the reason why

All three- You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Sysilia- And I heard you moved on

From whispers on the street

Amelia- A new notch in your belt

Is all I'll ever be

All three- And now I see, now I see, now I see

Sysilia- He was long gone

When he met me

Mercady- And I realize the joke is on me

Sysilia- I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places i'd never been

Mercady- Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places i'd never been

Sysilia- Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

All three- Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Amelia- When your sadest fear

Mercady- comes creeping in

Sysilia- That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything

Yeah

Sysilia- I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places I'd never been

Mercady- Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

All three- Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

All three- I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble! (A/N I don't have much so please don't sue, I don't own the song.)

"Ok. We can record Wide Awake and Cockiness after a break. Sound good?" I ask. The girls shrug while gulping down water. I start doing the same. Dallas then walks in.

"Slow down you'll drown." He jokes

"So lunch then we can record Wide Awakw and Cockiness and call it a day?" I ask him then throwing my bottle away.

"Sounds good." He says we leave to go to the little food court then I realize I forgot my purse in the recording booth.

"Shit! I'll catch up I forgot my purse." I say running so no questions could be asked. I got to the booth and grabbed my purse. As I was walking towards the food court someone runs into me causing me to fall.

"Watch where the hell ur going!" I snapped not seeing who it was. I already knew it wasn't Cady or Mel or Dallas.

"Ok sexy." The person responds. I instantly remember the way Austin had said tht at the restaurant. I swear if anymore rage was in me I would explode. I turn and look at him with pure hatred and disgust. I slap him sending him to the floor. And I figured since Dallas makes us carry peper spray anyways I spray him and go to meet Cady, Mel, and Dallas to eat and tell what just happened.

Austin's POV

What's the hell? Some sexy looking girl kinda like the one from yesterday bumped into me, slapped me, and peper sprayed me. I think she's that chick Jimmy was telling me about that was signed here. What was her name? I'm guessing Sysilia since I just turned around and saw a poster that says Sysilia Marano. Watch out Sysilia. I plan on making u fall so hard and so fast. The only thing u will notice is the Moon. Muahahahaha!

Sysilia's POV

Watch ur back Moon, u never know when someone might sneak behind u with a knife. But for right now my girls and I have songs to record.

Sysilia- Suck my cockiness

Lick my persuasion

Eat my poison

And swallow your pride down, down

Mercady- Place my wants and needs

Over your resistance

And then you come around

You come around

You come around

Amelia- I want you to be my slave

Anything that I desire

Be one with my femin-ay

Set my whole body on fire

Sysilia- They mad at Syslia game

Taking over your empire

She may be the queen of hearts

But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts

Mercady- No one can do ya

The way that I do

Boy I wa-a-ant

(Youuuuuu)

All Threw- I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

Sysilia- Suck my cockiness

Lick my persuasion

Eat my poison

And swallow your pride down, down

Mercady- Place my wants and needs

Over your resistance

And then you come around

You come around

You come around

Amelia- I can be your dominatrix

Just submit to my every order

Enter my diamond matrix

If you want my golden flower

Sysilia- Make me your priority

There's nothing above my pleasure

She may be the queen of hearts

But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts

Mercady- No one can do ya

The way that I do

Boy I wa-a-ant

(Youuuuuuuu)

All three- I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

Mercady- Homie don't beat it like a bullet

Beat my drum drum

Like a drum line boogie

(I love it when you)

Sysilia- Dive head first if you wanna

Sing to my body

Hold me tight mister lover

(I love it when you)

Amelia- Do it like I do it

Like I said

Keep it up, boy

We can do this all day

Be my Harlem

And me St. Tropez

Never found nobody

That will do it this way

Sysilia- No one can do ya

The way that I do

Boy I wa-a-ant

(Youuuuuu)

All three- I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

"Wow! U girls are doing amazing. Ready for Wide Awake or u wanna call it a day?"

"U guys feel like one more?" I ask Mel and Cady.

"He'll yea." Cady answers.

"I'm with Macy. We could do this all night." Mel says.

"Okay them. U know the song. Rock it!" Dallas says.

All three- I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Sysilia- Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

All three- I'm wide awake

Mercady- How did I read the stars so wrong?

All three- I'm wide awake

Amelia- And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

All three- I'm wide awake

Sysilia- Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

All three- I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

Sysilia- Falling from cloud nine

Crashing from the high

Mercady- I'm letting go tonight

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

All three- I'm wide awake

Amelia- Not losing any sleep

I picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

All three- I'm wide awake

Mercady- Need nothing to complete myself, no

All three- I'm wide awake

Sysilia- Yeah, I am born again

Out of the lion's den

I don't have to pretend

All three- And it's too late

Mercady- The story's over now, the end

All three- I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

Sysilia- Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

Mercady- I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud nine

All three- I'm wide awake

Mercady- Thunder rumbling

Sysilia- Castles crumbling

All three- I'm wide awake

Amelia- I am trying to hold on

All three- I'm wide awake

Sysilia- God knows that I tried

Amelia- Seeing the bright side

All three- I'm wide awake

Sysilia- I'm not blind anymore...

All three- I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Sysilia- Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

Mercady- I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud nine

All three- I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake (A/N don't sue. I don't own this song)

"That was great! Y don't we go get pizza and find somewhere to just hang?" Dallas asked. That's something I love about being Sysilia Marano instead of Ally Dawson. Ally couldn't speak to Dallas without sounding retarded. Sysilia on the hand…is best friends with Dallas.

"What u guys say? I'm game if u two r up for it." I ask Mel and Cady.

"I'm game if Amy is." Cady answers.

"Right. Cause I'm gonna stay home while Macy and Silia get eyed up by guys. Hell no. I'm comming with." Mel answers.

"Cool. How about pizza, ice cream, and then we can go skating or bowling. I'm fine with either." Dallas says. The girls and I lok at eachother and smile with a little nod.

"Skating." We all answered. Then left.

Austin's POV

Holly chicken…I just heard Sysila and her sisters sing two songs. They're amazing. Wait! I can't think that. She's just a girl…UGH! WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING?! I'm head over heels for her. She's gorgous, can sing, can dance, and from what I saw when I peaked in the window she is passionate about her music. There's only one other person I kno…well…knew that was like that. But…i dunno I guess she died. After the i found out their plan for her i slapped them one by one and told the cops. I went to apologize to Ally…but she didn't live with her dad anymore…or work at the store. As far as anyone could tell…she was dead. That's y I became a player/badboy. But…Sysilia somehow reminds me of her. There no way that could be Ally. Right?

A/N So I got people that said I should definately continue. Thanks to all my reviewers. And shourour to honeybaybehh101. Ur stories "unlocking The Secrets" and "How She Became The Diva" are awesome. Please bless us with a new chapter.

LETS GET LOUD


	4. Chapter 4

Sysilia's POV

Well we r in the car going out for pizza at Anthony's Pizza. (A/N my Fav pizza place that I unfortunately don't own) But of course an Austin Moon just has to play. You think that's bad? It just had to be the one love song he and Ally wrote. Even though Dallas and his cat-like reflexes shot his hand out and changed the station I could've help hearing the dreaded lyrics in my head.

Ally-

When your on ur own,

Drownin alone,

And u need a rope that,

Can pull u in,

Someone'll throw it

Austin-

And when ur afraid,

That ur gonna break,

And u need a way to feel strong again,

Someone'll know it

Both-

And even when it hurts the most,

Try to have a little hope,

But someone's gonna be there when u don't,

When u don't,

If u wanna cry,

I'll be ur shoulder,

If u wanna laugh,

I'll be ur smile,

If u wanna fly,

I'll be ur sky,

Anything u need,

That's what I'll be,

If u wanna climb,

I'll be ur ladder,

If u wanna run,

I'll be ur road,

If u wanna friend,

Doesn't matter when,

Anything u need,

That's what I'll be,

U can come to me,

Ally-

U can come to me,

Yeah (A/N the song was bought before I knew it was on sale so I don't own it)

"Sysilia? Sysiliaaaaaaa? SYSILIA!" Mel says grabbing my attention.

"Huh? What?" I reply.

"Y were u spaced out?"

"Jus-…nothing maybe I'm just hungry."

"Good cause we're here." Dallas says. But he shoots an apologetic smile at me…like he knows. Cady and Mel look at me with sympathetic eyes. I smile reassuringly at all of them. We get out of the car and go inside.

Austin's POV

"Austin? Auuuuuuuustiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn. AUSTIN!" Dez yells. I was spaced out cause "You Can Come To Me" played. Well…started to and I changed the station. But the the lyrics ran through in my head. I remember how I was stupid enough to help "them." They're not even worth names. If u wanna know the story listen up cause I'm only telling it once.

*Flashback*

"Yes. Mr. Moon. If u break up with her we will accept Ms. Dawson to be a song writer here at Heavy Metal Records." The creepy old guy said to me. Apparently they know Ally is a great writer…but they only produce heavy metal music. So I did as he said. I broke up with her. But at Mini's I over heard the same guy planning to get her alone and rape her. I recorded with my iPhone when I heard the word "rape" I slapped them to the ground and told the cops. I gave the recording to the officers and went to apologize to Ally. It'd been a week since…well u know. I figured she'd have cooled off since then. I saw some blonde behind the counter named Rydel at the counter. Hmm. She looked familiar. But she wasn't Ally. I asked Mr. Dawson where Ally was but he said he couldn't tell me and I was ban from comming to his store and seeing his daughter. I left feeling an unfamiliar prick in my eyes. I decided love was not real and I could just toy with girls as I wish. Not in the bed type of toy but pretend to love then dump kind of toy. My heart was only for one girl…and she'd died.

Back to Austin'a POV

Anyways. Dez and I are hangin so first we're getting pizza at Anthony's. My friend Jess says its the best pizza place ever. Lets see if shes right.

Sysilia's P.O.V.

We just ordered a large pie and and 8 garlic rolls. It sounds like a lot but we all eat two slices and two rolls. Anyways we're chillin talking and Dallas freezes snd norrows his eyes at something…or someone. The Ally in me says follow the gaze but the Sysilia in me says not to. I listening to my homegirl Sysilia. But Dallas is acting weird. The girls and I have a secret code for if we need to talk. It's basically kick whoever u need to talk to in the shins and excuse yourself to the bathroom and invite the other girl with u. I kicked Cady's shin and we went.

"Is Dallas acting weird to u?" I ask her.

"Phuew. Thought I was seeing things. Who is he glaring at like that?"

"Not sure. Did u see anyone? My back was to the door."

"Well…some blonde and ginger…but they didnt't look like they were bothering anyone." Cady says. Hmm. Ginger and a blonde? No it can't be them…Can it?

Austin's P.O.V.

Hmm. I just saw two blondes get up from a table and go somewhere. I think it's Sysilia and one of her sisters. Umm…Mercady! That's her name. Funny how she looks a lot like Cassidy. Hmm. Could that really be them? Hey? What's Dallas doing here? I secretly hated Dallas because Ally had a crush on him…not me. He was stealing my Ally. But when she was mine i killed her. Dallas probably would've bought her flowers, held her hand, dance with her and everything she needed. He deserved her more than I did. I would do anything to get her back. But for some odd reason I feel like Sysilia is somehow connected with Ally. They almost look alike. But I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again. Sysilia is simply my next toy.

Sysilia's P.O.V.

I need to get Austin of my mind. So what if he's cute? Dallas is cute, Elliot is cite, guys that line up to stare when we dance are cute…can I just forget him already? Besides there are plenty of guys that want me and he isn't one of them. Well…he just wants to toy with me. But y the one guy that had me but didnt want me? Y can't I go back to loving Dallas? Or why doesn't Rlliot dump Kira and we get together? Y do I have to be so confused. Ok. Wait a second. Ally likes Austin. But she's dead. Sysilia hates him and will outshine him with one album. That's just the way it is. I just need to focus on hangin with Dallas and my girls. That should help. Right? Or maybe I'm sick and have no idea what I'm really thinking. I'm sure it'll go away. Right?

Austin's P.O.V.

I need to forget Ally. So what if she's cute. Sysilia's cute, Kira's cute, Cassidy is cute if I wanna find her. The girls at my concert screaming my name are cute. Can I just forget her already? The one girl that doesn't want me. Well…that I made not want me is the one I can't stop thinking about. Maybe I'm sick. Or maybe teenage boys get hormonal too and I have no control of reason. I'll forget about her by tomorrow right.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N OMG! I'm sooooooooo sorry I havent updated in forever. But before u throw sharp objects at me here's a new chapter. _

Sysilia's P.O.V.

I'm out skating with Dallas and the girls. I am having a great time. They played Over You and me Cady, and Mel danced on skates. The boys lined up and we singled some autographs and got many numbers. But now we're just enjoying ourselves. I managed to keep my mind off HIM since we left Anthony's. See. I knew I'd get over it. Well Dallas wants to go out for ice cream…normally that means he has news. So…lets see what he's gonna tell us.

Austin's P.O.V.

I just saw Sysilia, Amelia, and Mercady. It almost feels like I'm following them. Anyways, their song came on as I came in and they started dancing. Luckily I'm really tall so I could see over the sea of people. They were to amazing for words to describe. I'm falling for Sysilia…I've got to figure out a way to stop this. Sysilia is a toy. I can't fall for her…I still love Ally

Sysilia's P.O.V.

OMG! Dallas just said he booked us a show at the mall tomorrow. Not only that but we're gonna web cast it. Austin Moon…your going down.

Austin's P.O.V.

Just my luck. Sysilia's performing tomorrow at the mall right before me. Sysilia Marano you will be the death of me

Sysilia's P.O.V.

Ugh! Austin Idiot Moon is performing right after me. I have more stage time though. Hahaha. I just don't wanna see him. Because if I see him I will at least slaps him down again depending on my mood. But one things for sure. Austin Moon is going down.

Next Day No P.O.V.

Sysilia, Mercady, and Amelia were performing 3 songs. Austin was only to perform 1 song. Right now Sysilia and her girls are getting ready to hit the stage

Sysilia's P.O.V.

Ok. Time to perform. We get to do 3 songs. We're doing Over You, Wide Awake, and Cockiness. LETS DO IT! I'll admit…I'm a little nervous. But I've got my girls and the crowd's screaming my name. I grab Mel and Cady's hands cause that's how we're suposed to go on stage. We walk down the little hall that leads from the but familiar strong warm arms wrap around my waiste. I reflexively head but him backward, elbow him in the ribs, and slap him knocking him to the floor. He whined my name but I ignored him. We step onto the platform and it lifts us up to the stage.

*After Sysilia, Amelia, and Mercady's Performance*

Austin's P.O.V.

Ok. I am definately, without a doubt, truly, rapudly falling for Sysilia Marano. Watch out Sysilia. Austin Monica Moon always gets who and what he wants and ur on the top of my list.

Sysilia's P.O.V.

That was AWESOME! And u should've seen the look on Moon's face. Hahaha. If u want Sysilia Austin…too bad. No body can have me. U had me once and u list me…for good.

Austin's P.O.V.

I just perfoformed Illusion. I love performing that song. Where's Sysilia? I wonder y she hates me so much. Everytime we see eachother she slaps me. It's funny how she reeminds me of Ally when only their bodies are similar. I'm gonna go try and find her. I see Dallas…isn't he Sysilia's manager? I walk over to him.

"Hey Dallas. What's up?"

"Ur jerk levels."

"Where's Sysilia?"

"She left."

"Where to?"

"Wy do you care?"

"Can you just tell me?"

"She went clubing."

"Thanks."

"I wouldn't follow her if I were you."

"Why?"

"The past thr-two times you met she knocked you to the floor with one slap.•

"I'll be fine."

"Whatever. Take Dez so someone can call u and ambulence."

"Fine. But I don't see the need for that."

Sysilia P.O.V.

So we're here at the club. We danced for a little and we got thirsty. While Cady and Mel found us a table I got the drinks. I saw a guy pinning some girl to the counter. She couldn't push him off her because he was pinning her hands easily to his side.

"Get away from her." I said to the guy flipping him.

"Who the hell u think u r?" He asks angrily.

"I KNOW im Sysilia Marano. Now get outta my face." I spat back. The guy gets up off the floor and walks away mumbling something about if his boys were here I'd pay or something. My attention is on the girl now.

"U ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks. He was a real creep."

"Aren't they all?"

"Haha yeah. So i was wondering…would u maybe like to do a song?"

"Sure. Why not? But how?"

"My brother is the DJ. My YOUNGER brother. He listens to me and has a celeb crush on you so…yeah."

"Coolio. I'll get my girls and we'll pick a song."

"Sure. Oh im Jess by the way." Said Jess sticking out her hamd.

"I'd saay my name but u know it already."

"Haha yeah. Meet u at the stage."

"Ok."

I grab Cady and Mel's arms giving them a brief explanation and walking over to the DJ and telling him the song.

"Sis? Is that HIM?" I look where shes pointing and see him in all his jerky blonde glory.

"Oh. This will be fun." I say smiling evily. The girls notice and do the same.

"HOW YA'll DOING TONIGHT?!" I scream into the mike. The crowd cheers rather loudly.

"THATS GREAT TI HEAR! U GUYS READY FOR THIS?!" The screams consists of a few yeses and u go girl shouts.

"HIT IT DJ!" I look Moon dead in the eyes and sing with more passion than i ever felt before.

All three- I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Sysilia- Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

All three- I'm wide awake

Mercady- How did I read the stars so wrong?

All three- I'm wide awake

Amelia- And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

All three- I'm wide awake

Sysilia- Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

All three- I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

Sysilia- Falling from cloud nine

Crashing from the high

Mercady- I'm letting go tonight

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

All three- I'm wide awake

Amelia- Not losing any sleep

I picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

All three- I'm wide awake

Mercady- Need nothing to complete myself, no

All three- I'm wide awake

Sysilia- Yeah, I am born again

Out of the lion's den

I don't have to pretend

All three- And it's too late

Mercady- The story's over now, the end

All three- I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

Sysilia- Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

Mercady- I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud nine

All three- I'm wide awake

Mercady- Thunder rumbling

Sysilia- Castles crumbling

All three- I'm wide awake

Amelia- I am trying to hold on

All three- I'm wide awake

Sysilia- God knows that I tried

Amelia- Seeing the bright side

All three- I'm wide awake

Sysilia- I'm not blind anymore...

All three- I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Sysilia- Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

Mercady- I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud nine

All three- I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake (A/N don't sue. I don't own this song)

"Who wants another song?!" The DJ asks the crowd. Everyone cheers and breaks out chanting our names.

"Then hit it!" I tell him hamding him a stickynote with the next song to play. I smirk sexily but venomously at Moon.

Sysilia- Once upon time

A few mistakes ago

Mercady- I was in your sights

You got me alone

All three- You found me

You found me

You found me

Mercady- I guess you didn't care

And I guess I liked that

Sysilia- And when I fell hard

You took a step back

All three- Without me, without me, without me

Sysilia- And he's long gone

When he's next to me

Mercady- And I realize the blame is on me

Sysilia- Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Mercady- So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places i'd never been

Sysilia- Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places i'd never been

Mercady- Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

All Three- Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Sysilia- No apologies

He'll never see you cry

Mercady- Pretend he doesn't know

That he's the reason why

All three- You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Sysilia- And I heard you moved on

From whispers on the street

Amelia- A new notch in your belt

Is all I'll ever be

All three- And now I see, now I see, now I see

Sysilia- He was long gone

When he met me

Mercady- And I realize the joke is on me

Sysilia- I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places i'd never been

Mercady- Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places i'd never been

Sysilia- Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

All three- Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Amelia- When your sadest fear

Mercady- comes creeping in

Sysilia- That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything

Yeah

Sysilia- I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places I'd never been

Mercady- Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Amelia- Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

All three- Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

All three- I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble! (A/N I don't have much so please don't sue, I don't own the song.

Austin P.O.V.

Y does Sysilia hate me? Those songs were definately for me, but what did i ever do to her? Whatever. I'll just watch her dance. Wait! I know that scar with the tatoo over it in an attempt to cover it. Ally had a scar on her left side from falling down the stairs once cause Dez had a banana peel there. Yeah. Don't ask. Anyways Sysilia has the same exact scar. Ally is Sysilia? Y would she do this just to be in the music industry? I mean its great that she got over her stagefright but seriously? I'm gonna talk to her.

Sysilia P.O.V.

Whoo! We just got off the stage. Immediately people surrounded us. We signed some napkins and autograph books. After a while it got old, sweaty bodies and flashing cameras around us. We ducked out and went to grab icy water. When we got to the bar someone grabed my arm. I whiled. It was HIM.

"Wat the HELL do YOU want Moon?"

"Ally?" That was it. Ally was out of the cage that she'd been trapped in. But Sysilia has enough attitude to hold her down.

"Who the hell is she? Sounds like a nobody to me." I push him off me and walk off with my girls.

Austin P.O.V.

Ok. Now shes pushing the act too far. I'm gonna try to see why she did it. Bleh. I just remembered to "celebrate" Silo Records buying out Star and Metalica Records theres some lame dinner thingy so yeah. Jimmy is forcing me to go. WAIT! Isnt Ally/Sysilia signed to Metalica? Maybe she'll be there too. Then i can talk to her. Awesome! Never thought something good would come from this dinner.

Sysilia P.O.V.

Ughhhhhhhh! I hate everything. Dallas says i have to go to that stupid dinner that Silo Records is having as a "celebration" of merging with Star and Metalica. If Austin Idiot Moon is there i will yank his arm off and stan him with his own elbo.

Dallas P.O.V.

Y did i lie to Sysilia? Im so stupid. She trust me and i lie right yo her face. Of course Moon is gonna be there. Ugh! Whatever. Lets just hope she doesn't kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Whoo! two chapters in one day. Sorry its short its a filler. _

Austin P.O.V.

I decide to wear black skinny jeans, a purple V Neck, my leather jacket and my two neck chains. I hope Ally will actually listen to me. But something tells me it goes deeper than her just wanting to sell herself for publicity. But i need to know. I also should probably tell her that day with Kira was because she had drugged me and after I shut the door on her we did the dirty deed but Kira left ms cause I called her Ally when we u know did it.

Sysilia P.O.V.

Ok. Some people think i'm being a bitch by being mean to Austin. But heres the part of the story only Cady Dallas Mel and i know. The REAL story.

Yes Austin broke me heart and all like i told u but something else happened. Sonic Boom started losing buisness so my dad got depressed and started drinking. I told my self he'd get over it and my own depression over my break up was worse. But one day while I was crying my dad came in and yelled at me. He said i should be dragging people to Sonic Boom or be bihind the counter ready at anytime for a customer. But the worst part was when i told him i can't live at the mall to run a store i barely get paid for working at. He slapped me and then says many hurtful things. He said I was stupid to think anyone especially Austin Moon would fall in love with a "little stupid hore" like me. I responded to that by saying "Ur just mad cause mom only married u cause she needed the father of her to help raise me." He then lost it. Since my mom had died during one of her research trips he never got over it. He said that I should've died not her. Then my slowly leaking out temper just hlowed out through my mouth in a hot stream of furious words.

"F*K U DAD! U THINK I DON'T FREAKING KNOW THAT?! U THINK MY REFLECTION DOESN'T CAUSE ME PAIN FOR F***IN LOOKING LIKE HER?! NO U DON'T! THAT HEAD OF URS IS FULL OF HOT AIR! U DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYONE EXCEPT U AND UR DAMN MONEY! I AM DONE!" I said then being knocked to the floor and getting kicked and punched everywhere.

"NOW GET OUT U LITTLE SLUTY BITCH!" He screams before kicking me one last time. I don't know what to do now. The one person i could think to help me was Austin. So I go to his house wearing a hoodie to hide the abuse markimgs. It was only two days since the break up so I hoped for the best. I hesitantly i knocked on his door. I take the hood off. "Help me." I say. I see the slightest flicker of a softness in his eyes I used to know but his eyes hardened again just as quickly. "Who is SHE?" Great. Its the girl he was with when he dumped me. But heres the part where the poison truly sunk in and Ally was truly dead. "Shes nobody." Austin says to the girl before pecking her lips then slaming the door in my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sysilia P.O.V.

I decide I'll dress in a skin tight one shoulder black dress that has a purple strap and a thin strip of purple lace round the bottom that goes to about mid thy. Mel picked it out and Cady picked my shoes. Short ancle high heel black boots with purpke trim to match the dress. I decide to apply faint purple eyey shadow and black eyey liner. Mel and Cady are just about ready too. Mel is wearing a purple one shoulder dress, which now that I see it next to mine in the mirror is the reverse of my dress. Amd Cady is wearing a dress that looks like a perfect combination of me and Mel's dress. Mel just has some eye liner on and Cady has make up like mine wth a little blush on her cheecks.

"We look hot." I say putting one arm around each of them and pulling them closer to me.

"Don't we always?" Cady jokes making us all smile.

"Then lets not deprive the world of our sexiness. C'mon lets go." Ah u gotta love Mel.

Austin P.O.V. (At The Restaurant)

Where is she? I've been here a whole 90 seconds and no sign of Ally… or Sysilia. Then the most beautiful girl in the world walks in. Dip died straightened caramel hair cascades down her back on one side and shes wearing sexy short anckle black boots with a little bit of purple on them. Her make up isn't to heavy either. OH SHIT! Its Ally. No. Its Sysilia. Ally never in her life would wear a dress like that. Wow. She really has changed. Her little possie is dressed similar to her. I need to find a way to talk to her.

Sysilia P.O.V.

Hahaha. Maybe Moon does have a drooling problem. Hahaha. Wait! Did i forget my freaking contacts at home?

"Mel…Cady? Please tell me my eyes magically turned green?"

"No ur contacts make them green." Mel says not looking at me.

"Yeah. How r u drunk and had noyhing to drink?" Cady says looking elsewher as well.

"Guys. I forgot my contacts. What do I do?"

"ALLY!"

A/N please no mean reviews for making it short and leaving it at a cliff hanger. Tell you awesome people what. If i get 5 reviews i will update. Cool? Cool. And the person that said i copied "How She Became The Diva" I specifically said thats where the idea came from but if u even read that story you would know its differen in many ways but similar in many ways as well so get ur facts straight okay? Okay.

LETS GET LOUD


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Please keep the angry mobing for not updating til the end. _

Sysilia P.O.V.

This is bad. Really really bad. Is it not bad enough that my blonde dye is faded to carmel. Now I have to find something to do about this eye color situation.

"Mel. Can u distract Moon while Cady and I grab the spair contacts from Dallas's car?"

"Sure." Mel runs off. I know shes gonna hurt him in some way/shape/form but unfortunately i have to go to Dallas's car.

"I'll come with u but y exactly do u need me? I could've recorded Amy knoking Moon out for u." Cady asks me.

"If paperazzi is out there one of us distracts them while the other grabs the contacts."

"Ahh. Tht makes sense."

_"Cmon." I say grabbing her hand._

"Wait, Do u have keys?"

"Yeah. Dallas let me keep them in my purse."

"Good."

With Austin and Amelia

Amelia- AUSTIN MOON!

Austin- Wh-

Amelia- Too easy.

Back to Sysilia P.O.V.

Phew. We're at the car and i got the contacts. Now we just have to go back in. Wait…wheres Cady? Hmm. She left a note…OH SHIT!

Amelia P.O.V.

Oh look…Silia is back. Wait…where's Macy?

No P.O.V.

Sysilia- Mel!

Amelia- Silia? What happen to Macy?

Sysilia- i dunno. One minute im fixing make up and putting contacts in the next i found this note.

Amelia- But wh- OH SHIT!

Sysilia- I know. We have to save her.

Amelia- Should we tell Dallas?

Sysilia- Tht'd probably be a good idea.

Amelia- Cmon.

*With Dallas*

Sysilia- DALLAS!

Dallas- Yes All-Sysilia?

Sysilia- Did u just almost call me Ally? And Cady's missing.

Dallas- Yes. And what do u mean shes missing?

Amelia- *Shows Dallas The Note*

Dallas- what th- O MY GOSH!

A/N Ooh. What do u think happened to Mercady? If u guess right I'll give u a shout out in the next story. Sorry i haven't updated in forever. But now that im on summer break i will update more.

LETS GET LOUD


End file.
